To Remember the Soul
by Ricepocketninja
Summary: For Sakura Uchiha, life will always be a struggle. Being head surgeon of the hospital and also raising a daughter alone majority of the time, all she can do is miss, crave, and want the only person who will continue to travel for god who knows. But is Sasuke Uchiha ready to revive his clan? Travelling alone for so long is finally hitting his core deep. So now what?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Remembering the soul

Summary: Post 699 and after Gaiden. Mama Saku is reminded on the daily of her missing husband through their daughter. Papa Sasu is finally realizing that being alone isn't the only way to attone for his sins.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Rated M

Chapter one: A rude welcome home

It was just another cloudy sunless day in Konoha. The trees rustling in the wind, a child's voice echoed my name. Breaking my spellbound eyes from the sky.

"MAMA!" Sarada yelled a fifth time.

She just turned 10 only a couple months ago and yet, her physical attributes remind me so much of her father. Dark as your soul hair, black onyx eyes that can pierce through you, and a beautiful smile that can melt your heart.

"Sorry Sarada, mama has just been thinking about papa.." Letting out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"You always do mama, he said he'll be back soon ok?" She tried to consult me,my own child.

"I know" I tried saying with the most realistic smile.

"Papa is thinking about us too. Every Time the sky gets cloudy, papa is missing us dearly, that's why I have to look up, to tell him we love him."

She looked at me with the saddest eyes and yet seemed like she was at ease. Letting her know that we're always on her father's mind.

"C'mon, aunty Ino is probably wondering what's taking us so long. Let's get you a hot cup of black tea for you to warm up with!"

Her sad yearning eyes turned to the biggest dazzling gems, mentioning her favorite past time. A visit to the tea house.

 _-It's unfair-_ , my inner thoughts keep pressing onto me.

 _-Sasuke isn't around to comfort her own child, and yet Sarada has to comfort you when you're lonely? What kind of a mother are you?!-_ Shut up, I know! _-Its not fair! Sarada gets to watch all her friends grow up with a whole family!-_ Shut up I know!

I didn't realize I stood up in the midst of Ino's conversation with Sarada. With a blank look on my face, and tear struck eyes;

"I'm sorry, I need to use the restroom.."

"Are you okay Sakura? Do you want us to come with you?" Confused, Ino began to stand up to come with me.

"No I'll be okay. I just haven't been in my best moods.."

"Mama misses papa.." Sarada whispered softly, but loud enough for us to hear.

"SARADA!" I hissed, "I'm sorry Ino, but I think we have to cut things short, she's right, I do miss Sasuke, and with the renovations at the hospital, I've been self loathing quite often"

"It's not healthy Sakura, come over tonight for dinner ok? Sarada wouldn't that be nice?" Ino kept persisting.

She knows me well enough that being alone is the only thing I know how to do.

"It's okay, mama and I were going to build a pillow fort in the living room tonight" Sarada answered before I even could think of an excuse.

"A pillow fort?" Ino and I questioned and looked at her with astonishment.

"Remember you promised, I asked you on our way here!" She started to pout. Cheeks puffed up, and a noticeable flush of pink on her face.

I burst out laughing like a crazy woman. Ino did too.

What Ino didn't realize was that my own daughter resembled her father so much, that even her pouting was an exact reflection of Sasuke as a child pouting.

"Okay, okay. Let's go buy some snacks and a bunch of other sweets Sarada".

"Well you two have fun! Sakura, just relax and take a deep breath ok? You're not the only one missing sasuke." Ino perked an eye towards Sarada.

"She may not seem like it, but she misses him too. Every time we mention Sasuke, her chakra levels fluster just a tad bit. If you were more aware of your surroundings, you'd notice too." She whispered into my ear.

On our way back from the market, I felt his Chakra, still far but the familiar and irresistible sense of him is near.

"Mama! Look!" Sarada yelled.

"It's papa's hawk!"

Flying through the sky and towards the Hokage tower, a large and mesmerizing bird flew above us with the same type of presence Sasuke has when walking into a room full of people.

Sarada looked at me with the happiest and widest smile I've seen on her in the longest time. The other time happened just a few weeks ago when Baruto asked her to go with him to the tea house.

"Mama! Can we wait at the village gate pleaaaaaaase!?" I couldn't say no. She was just so happy, and I wanted to be there as well. Seeing his black onyx eyes meet with mine and a family waiting for him. It would be a beautiful sight to see.

"Ok, our house is on the way, so let's drop off the groceries and then we'll go. Ok?"

With no hesitation, she hopped on a roof top and yelled at me to hurry.

I let out a giggle and followed her home.

 _-When did she get so fast?- I thought. -Sasuke, she's grown up so fast. Hurry home before she leaves too...-_

Before we could even reach the gates of the Uchiha manor, we're greeted with Naruto, Kakashi Sensei and Shikamaru.

"Hokage Sama!..." Sarada started to run but stop mid way, something was in the air. This heaviness weighing me down, trying to continue forward. Step by step, but their presence in front of me meant something.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto turned his face away from my sight

"We need to get you too the gates Asap! Sasuke...SASUKE'S IN TROUBLE..." He finally spilled.

"He's being pursuited and badly injured. You and Shikamaru are to meet him at the 100 meter post. Shikamaru will be your backup and you're to retrieve Sasuke and heal any wounds. His pursuers are unknown and I only read a brief description..there was too much blood on the scroll to read what had happened." Kakashi said as calmly as possible, keeping his eye on Sarada who went stone cold.

"MAMA, I WANT TO COME TOO!" Sarada yelled.

"Honey it's too dangerous..."

"Please Mama! What if it's papa last time to see me..."

"You're mama is the best medical kunoichi we have Sarada, Teme..I mean Sasuke will be fine. You need to trust me." Naruto stepped forward and knelt in front of Sarada. He started to push back her hair behind her ears.

"Mama, please..take me with you...if it is papa's last time, I'll never be able to forgive you and Naruto Sama again.." She burst into tears, rubbing at her eyes, I could see that her sharingan has activated. What a beautiful child of mine. Her persona is exactly like mine, and her appearance takes after her father's.

"Kakashi, Naruto, I'll take great care of her. Shikamaru and I are some of the best shinobi of the village. We could handle it.."

"Tssk...it'll be a pain but we could deal with it. Just as long as she won't be too much of a distraction. Remember, the goal of the mission is to save Sasuke, not make the matters worse." Shikamaru lost any argument at hand. He just stood there, watching Sarada. As if everyone knew a secret that I still didn't understand.

"Mama...I promise I can do this."

"Sarada..it's different..it's your father we're talking about" Kakashi is well aware on how traumatizing it is to lose someone they love so desperately.

"I know you can, but understand the circumstances are different, this isn't training and this isn't a normal mission…" I don't know how to explain it more. The sight of losing your father..or watching your mother crumble into a thousand pieces. I don't know what would be harder to see. But I know, taking her with us is the best decision I can make. I can't let her not see her father, even if he doesn't survive. What mother would take their own child's right away. I can't, but I'm not just her mother, I'm the mother of an Uchiha. Her blood runs thick as her father's. Her love will only turn to anger and anguish if I take this right from her. Her well being is my life, if I can't give her this, I can't offer anything else in this world….

The pain makes it difficult to move as fast as I am now. I can't even hide in the brush without leaving a trail of blood behind. Questions of who are they, where did they come from, and why I didn't notice sooner ran through my head. The poison from a shuriken is filling my veins..I can feel the rush of warmth through my open wound swallowing my whole right arm towards my torso to my heart..All I have left to save me is the message I sent to Naruto, that dobe. Hopefully I can make it to a welcome party. I just want to see her smile one last time..Their smile...Her beautiful pink hair, and her dark, soul melting eyes...I just need them to know...I love them..

I can barely make the scent of Konoha...I can feel her Chakra….I just need to be there..everything is going dark….but I see pink..pink like cherry blossoms flowing through the wind….what is this….this chakra…? Shikamaru...Sakura….Sarada?!

I fell into the arms of the one person who can save me..the only one who has saved me...the light of the dark tunnel…"Sa…..Sakura…."

The only question I had to ask…"W….Why….Why is Sarada here….."

"PAPA!?" Sarada was yelling as she finally caught up with Sakura and Shikamaru..

"Fuck..Sasuke, what have you been doing!?" Shikamaru tried to ask as calmly as possible with an awe struck face, looking over my bloodied and wounded body.

"Anata! Sarada, we need to bring your father to the hospital as soon as possible." All I can hear is Sakura, and her voice echoing our daughter's name

.

- _I can't pass out in front of them. I can't pass out in front of Sarada. I can't let her feel like they came too late. I can't bring myself to destroy my daughter in front of her eyes..- I kept thinking. I just need a little longer for Sakura to heal me._

"Shikamaru….they're ninja from the Sound...against orders from Orochimaru, they're here for me and only me. They want revenge.." I tried to explain. Every word coming from my lips, felt like a thousand daggers being pierced into my lungs. The poison...it's working...and it's painful to sort of say.

"Sakura, you need to heal him as fast as you can before moving any forward, you can sense his chakra depleting right? You need to do something now! Otherwise we'll be buring another Uchiha that doesn't belong 6 feet underground..UNDERSTOOD?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

 _-I can't let that happen._ -

Sakura was frozen. Sarada was crying, in a battle stance, right next to Shikamaru, as the sound ninja approached.

 _-That's my daughter-_ I thought so proudly. Her beauty resembling her mother when she was younger, and yet the skills from me, and red ruby eyes, from the legendary kekke genki of the Uchiha clan. I'm a proud father, who can only love from the shadows.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru started to yell her name, but all I can see were her green emerald eyes hiding behind tear full eyelids.

"Sakura! Snap out of it! We need you to do this! Sarada and Sasuke are counting on you! No need to cry now, your family needs you!"

 _-Sakura, please, stop, I can feel every drop of your warm tears fall onto my cheek. Even when you're crying, I still find you to be the most beautiful kunoichi. I'm glad to call you Uchiha Sakura, but please, Sarada is watching…-_

"MAMA! PLEASE….PA...PAPA….!"

I can hear her blocking the shuriken coming her way. A little more training, and all her hesitation will be gone.

 _-Sakura...please stop crying...I can feel the poison flowing through me. You can't let me die here in your arms like this. My….our daughter is protecting me...us right now..that isn't right…-_

I can feel my eyes grow heavy...first my left eye shuts, hiding the rinnegan from the world..And my right eye slowly follows, as I capture the last tear fall from Sakura's eye..Time sits still for a moment…And then through my eyes shut, I see a green glow. This warm and strange feeling yet such a familiar chakra…...Sakura...anata..thank you…..

"SASUKE KUUN!" I yell at the top of my lungs. As I see both of his eyes start to fade away. His heartbeat slowed to a point where if you weren't experienced enough, would consider him dead.

 _-SHANNARO-_ My thoughts yelling as I push every ounce of my chakra into him. Destroying every ounce of poison in him. The concoction is lethal but not advanced enough for my healing jutsu to break away the chemical compounds.

"Sasuke..Sasuke please…" I begged even though I didn't know if he could hear me…

"Shikamaru...Sasuke kun...Sarada is here...please...I'm begging you...Sarada is only 10, she can't live her life without a father...you know this better than I do!" I tried to make up everything I said for him to hear me.

 _-I can't live without you baka! Don't leave me like this...I need you!-_


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering the Soul

The way her chakra feels in my body makes me intoxicated. The same way drinking soju does. Warms you up from the soul. From waking up abruptly in the middle of the night because of my nightmares, to an innocent cut from sharpening my katana. The feeling of her soft slender hands glisten with an amazing glow of green. It always feels like home. Underneath her soothing and calming touch.

 _-Is it raining?-_

I can feel water droplets falling on my face.

 _-But..they're warm..?!-_

With my strength coming back, I push my eyes open, only to see Sakura. Tears falling like a waterfall.

"Hn"

"SASUKE KUN!"

Her eyes wide open, and her cheeks flush with red.

"I thought I lost you for a second..." She kept one hand on my open wound and her other caressed the side of my face.

"PAPA!" Sarada was yelling. I turned to see her just dancing with the moves of the sound ninja.

"Sa..ra..da..!" Everything hurts. I tried getting up, but the poison that almost killed me numbed my body.

"Sasuke, hold on just a little longer..Just until your wound is done sealing."

"But Sarada...Sakura why'd you bring her..."

 _-I'm not going to watch our daughter die because of my mistake-_

"She was afraid it would be her last time seeing you.."

"You know me better Sakura, it dangerous!" I hissed at her, I didn't mean for it to be more aggressive than it should had been.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Sakura..."

"I'm done Sasuke...now let's go get Sarada."

"Shadow paralysis jutsu!"

"Ugh fuck.. what have you done?!"

"Sarada! Run!"

"Right!"

Shuriken were flying left and right towards Sarada. Using enough chakra, with lightning speed I flew to her side. Katana in hand, and with one swoop of my arm, the shuriken bounced to the ground like tiny rubber toys.

"Papa!"

"I'm sorry Sarada.."

"SHAAANROO!"

"Hn.."

The earth below our feet grumbled with a mother's anger.

"Shikamaru! Hurry let's go!"

"Got it!"

"Papa.."

I grabbed Sarada and threw her on my shoulder.

"Papa...you're still bleeding.."

"I'll be ok, let's just hurry home"

"Sasuke, you'll be able to make it right?" Shikamaru by my side, glancing down on the open wound on my stomach.

"We just need to hurry up and get back"

"Mama..please help papa as soon as we get back ok?"  
"Yes Sarada, mama knows..."

Even with her behind me, I can feel her sorrowful eyes piercing through my back.

"Isn't this great..?"

"What is?" Sakura asked Shikamaru who's wearing a stupid smile on his face. Looking at Sakura and Sarada.

"The whole Uchiha clan, in front of my very eyes. Alive and well...okay maybe half alive and not dead.."

Sarada let out the most adorable laugh. I can't see her face, but I could feel her having the biggest grin, and warm tears fell on my shoulder.

"Hn.." I can't help but have a slight smirk on my face.

We could see the large gate of Konoha in front of us. Waiting for us is Sai and his team of Anbu.

"TEMEEEE!" His voice will always be annoying. Sarada hopped off my shoulder as we reached a halt. Out of breath all I could do was fall to my knees.

"Sasuke kun! We need to go to the hospital now!" Sakura pestering me over my wounds.

"I got you" Shikamaru lifted my arm over his shoulders.

 _-This is annoying. I can carry myself. Just let me breath for a second.-_

 _-He's home-_

It's only been three days since he's been back. The hospital didn't have rooms left, due to the construction happening, so I was able to beg Tsunade to bring some equipment home for

Sasuke.

"Mama.." I looked at Sarada who was helping me make dinner.

"Mama...are you happy Papa is home?" She was looking down. I couldn't tell how she was feeling, hiding her face from me, she knows me too well sometimes.

"Aren't you?" I asked back.

"I asked you first mama"

"Well yes. I missed papa" I smiled at her. She finally looked back up at me with tears forming and a smile that almost covered her face.

"ME TOO!" We both started to laugh.

"Are you guys having a party without me over there?" Sasuke was leaning against the frame leading to the kitchen. His arm on his hip, his black hair slightly messy, and he wore the cutest smirk on his face.

"We're just having a girl moment Sasuke kun. You should be laying down, resting you know"

 _-Sharnaroo! He so hot! I can't believe I got to marry him! AAAAAAH I MISSED HIM SO MUCH-_

"PAPA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GO BACK TO BED!"

Sasuke and I just laughed at how concerned our daughter was. Her faced turned flushed red.

"Mama you shouldn't be laughing! He's your patient!"

I looked at Sasuke and his eyes met with mine. The left side of his smile perked up.

"Me and mama will play doctor later" I heard him say as he left the room.

My face completely red after that remark.

"What does papa mean by play...?"

"Nothing sweetie, he's just teasing. He can't help me being better than him at something." I tried

to convince her. Hiding my face behind my waving hand.

 _-WHAAAAT. SASUKE IN FRONT OF OUR DAUGHTER!? you'll pay for this later!-_

"I'll finish dinner, go set up the table and when you're done, tell your father dinner is ready."

"Yes mama..but make sure not everything has tomatoes in it again!"

"Don't worry, I made you black tea udon"

"YAY! Oh and I'm sleeping over Chouchou's after we eat dinner."

"That's fine, just don't stay up too late"

 _-It's nice, having a home filled with love you can come home too-_

"Papa!" My silent room was broken once again.

 _-A daughter huh? The first new Uchiha born into this world, is a girl? Even better, Sakura is the mother? This is going to be interesting.-_

"Yes Sarada?" I turned to my side to look at her.

"Dinner is ready! Mama made your favorite foods again...blah tomatoes..."

"They're good for you, especially your eyes you know." I looked at her. She was blushing. She really does remind me of Sakura when we were younger. Anything and everything can set her mood.

"I MISSED YOU PAPA!" She ran out of our bed room.

"Hn" She left me smiling.

 _-Maybe staying home a little longer won't hurt.-_

The amount of food on the table could practically feed the whole village...

"Mama is amazing right papa?!" Sarada was stuffing her face with a bowl of udon.

"Smells like black tea" I looked at both Sakura and then Sarada. I grabbed my chair at the head of the table. With both of my girls on each side.

"You've been training hard Sarada. It was amazing watching you."

"Thanks papa..." She smiled as she put another mouthful of soup in her face.

"How was your day Sakura?" I turned to catch her sipping on hot tea. Her face turned red as a tomato.

"The hospital hasn't been busy, and Tsunade told me to watch over your healing. Speaking of, I need to check your eyes after dinner."

-I can't help but feel so proud of how much she's grown. From an annoying fan girl, to the strongest kunoichi in the village.-

"Hn"

"Mama! Papa! I'm all finished! Can I go to Chouchou's house now?"

"Just clean up your plates, I'll have papa help me clean the table."

By the time she finished her food, she was already out the door before I could even say bye. It was just Sakura and I at the table now. Silent but not awkward. It's comforting just to have her near, even without a word said.

The silence was broken .

"She's growing up so fast Sasuke..."

I looked at her with an intrigued look.

"I just don't think you should keep doing all these long missions..." She didn't look sad nor did she look happy. Just a blank face of concentration. She's probably just holding back tears.

"I know..but I feel like I haven't finished atoning for my sins.."

'It's not just you anymore Sasuke Kun. You have a family now. And Sarada wonders where you go often. Sometimes when I pass her door in the middle of the night, she prays to Kami about your safe travels...we both want you home..."

"Hn.."

"Sakura, I love you"

Her face shot up to look at me. Her beautiful green gem eyes met and locked with mine.

"Sasuke kun..." Her eyes shut with a single tear falling in front of a smile.

"I missed you so much..."

I got up, and wrapped my arm around her from behind. Kissing the top of her head.

"I know"


	3. Chapter 3

I summoned a single shadow clone to clean the dishes and the rest of the kitchen. And at the same time, I swooped Sakura off her chair and into my arm and chest. Carrying her from the kitchen to the bedroom. I could feel her warm tender skin make contact with mine. Oh how much I missed the feeling of her touch.

When I picked her up, she let out a high pitched squeal.

"Sasuke kun..." Her hand gripping my chest. She looked up and I stopped midway down the hall. Her hand left my chest and she reached for my cheek. Her face flushed with red, and I can start to feel my face getting warm as well.

 _-That's right, we haven't had such an intimate moment like this since I left Konoha 8 months ago...-_

She pulled my face close to hers.

"Sakura..." I rasped before our lips touched. I missed this feeling, I missed this embrace...I missed her...

It started out sweet and slow, and next thing I know, she jumped down from my embrace as I pushed her back to the wall.

Her full embrace from her lips on mine, sent a shock wave through my body.

"Ugh.." I let out the most unrestrained groan.

I felt her hand graze down to the top of my back, and ended with a fistful of my hair. I pushed her harder against the wall, and with my only arm, I lift her hips to match mine, as she wrapped her legs around me and used her free hand to balance the both of us.

I gazed into her eyes, breaking free from our passionate locking lips.

"Sakura..." I whimpered..Her eyes gleaming with love and lust. She was so beautiful. I can't hold back anymore.

"Sasuke kun..please..."I could hear her desperation saying my name. It sent a chill through my spine.

"I love you.." I said again after forcing my lips on her neck.

 _-Her skin is so soft-_

I thought to myself. She let out a soft moan once I reach her soft spot right under her jaw line.

"Sasuke kun...I love you so much." She whispered in my ear.

We finally reach the bedroom. I basically threw her on our bed. She pulled me by the collar forcing me on top of her. I couldn't help but have a smirk grow on my face.

"I want you.." I kissed her all over her neck leading up to her ear.

She had one hand tugging at my shirt and the other tangled in my hair. My hand wrapped around her waist, tugging at her black spandex. In a blink of an eye, I was left just wearing my boxers and her in a thin tank top and her black lacy undies. The ones that I loved seeing on her. As I reached along her curvaceous body to grab her perky breast, a presence made me hesitate.

"RAAAAAAH"

We both turned our heads to the cracked window. It was the Hokage's messenger hawk. Something not to be ignored.

 _-Great, perfect timing dobe-_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Sakura..." I honestly didn't know whether or not it wasn't meant for my summoning or hers.

She giggled. But I could tell looking into her eyes, that there was disappointment behind her smile.

"I love you" she called out before giving me one last passionate kiss. She crawled away from beneath me, through on one of my shirts, and walked towards the window.

 _-Man, I love those black lacy things on her_ \- I thought as I watched her walk away. Her fair soft

skin on her amazingly toned legs, to looking directly at her well rounded bottom.

 _-God I love her-_

Then watching her silky pink hair sway back and forth, though short, led me to the Uchiha crest on her back. She wore the insignia like it was meant for her, and only her. She deserves it, and the only one, besides our daughter obviously, who can wear it.

"Hn" I couldn't hold back, just watching her made my heart race.

"What?" She asked over her shoulder.

"You're amazing" She laughed after that remark.

"Stop trying to butter me up"

"Then I should stop complimenting you then?" I tested her with a tease. With her head turned towards me, I saw her eyebrows raise and a frown forming.

"Needy" She marked. I flew directly behind her.

"Annoying" I teased as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Whatever" she exclaimed as she reache for the scroll.

 _-REALLY NARUTO!? AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!-_ My inner thoughts were screaming.

 _-I GET YOU'RE THE HOKAGE BUT...THINGS WERE GETTING SO GOOD!"_

I was a little disappointed, but I can't help but being one of the head doctors at the hospital, and Sasuke can't help being well being Sasuke...

"Sakura, Sasuke, sorry to intrude at such a late hour. Your presence is needed in the tower ASAP" I read it out loud for Sasuke to hear.

"We'll save this for later" Sasuke exclaimed. If anyone knew him better as I could, no one would had been able to catch the bit of disappointment in voice.

"Ugggh what does Naruto want now?!" I couldn't help but complain. Sasuke was already throwing on a new shirt,and threw on his vest. I walked over, and I know he could do it on his own, but I started buttoning it up for him. I could see him blushing under his long hair.

"You need a haircut" I giggled.

"I don't trust anyone else but you to do it. It can't be helped." I felt my face flood with warmth as he held me tight and kissed the diamond on my forehead.

"Get dressed" He said as his hand lingered on my waist. He spun me around towards the dresser. I could see his lustful smirk from the vanity.

"What are you looking at you perv." I teased.

"The most beautiful and strong kunoichi of the village I'm glad I married" He said as he turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

I couldn't stop smiling as I changed into my red dress and had my lab coat in one hand.

Before leaving our home, I phoned Choji to let him know that we were summoned to the tower and to make sure Sarada wasn't into trouble at their home.

"Goodnight" I said softly as I hung up the phone.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, as he was leaning against the door with his cloak in his only hand, and seeing his katana strapped to his waist. I grabbed my weapons pouch, laced it in on, and followed suit after Sasuke.

Even though the message told us to reach to Hokage tower immediately, Sasuke allowed us to walk to the tower using the longer trail.

"If it was that important, he would had sent Kakashi and Sai to retrieve us" He pointed out, breaking the calming silence between them.

It was a crisp cold night. I had to throw on my lab coat to keep me safe from the stinging embrace of the cold breeze. We were just enjoying each other's presence, even if no words were spoke. Sasuke was never one of the small talk types. I couldn't help but turn my head to just stare at how remarkable hist features stood out in the moonlight.

"Isn't this nice?" I sang to him.

"The cold? Not really. Could be worse" His sarcasm is the worse. I missed it though.

"Are you not cold?" He questioned me, as I was staring at the little clouds coming from my breaths.

"A little." He noticed a light misty green coming from my hands that were crossed into my arms. I used my own calming chakra to keep me warm. This lab coat wasn't really meant to keep someone warm from the cold.

"Here." He switched to my left side, using his right arm to pull me closer to him, and draping his dark cloak around me.

"You're like an over in here!" I was shocked at how warm it really kept him. I was kind of jealous of it actually. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Hn..why do you think I wear it so much?" He protested.

"And in the summer, it helps me stay cool."

"Well you're not here often for me to pretend you're one of my tents." I laughed while holding him with both arms, walking awkwardly down the street.

"Right...sorry" He turned to look down at my smile. He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, this is nice." He finally said.

"The stars are so bright and beautiful right now." I stared back at him.

"They remind me of the spark in your eye whenever I came back home" Sasuke stated. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"It can't be helped I guess, whenever I miss you, and the pain from missing you starts to feel like a dagger through my chest, I Can't help but look up at the sky, knowing you're still here with me, under the same sun, same moon, and same stars." I could feel tears forming.

 _-HANARO SAKURA, WHY ARE YOU CRYING, HE'S HOLDING YOU. STOP IT YOU BIG BABY-_

"Ah.." His head tilted back to look up at the stars.

Finally reaching the steps of the tower, he lightened his grip on me , allowing me to move forwards and in through the doors.

"Sasuke?!" I looked at him with shock.

"This chakar?!...Why..what's going on...?" I questioned him like an interrogation. We were s lost in each other's well being that we both didn't notice this chakra signature. But why is he here. what does HE want?!


	4. Chapter 4

Both of our thoughts were scrambling on his presence in the Hokage tower. With Sword in hand and her hands pumped with chakra, we ran through the office door ready for a fight.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you doing?! We have guests!"

"Guest...?" I looked at Sakura confused, but she was already staring at Tsunade sama's presence by the window.

"Ah..Sasuke kun, there you are." The sound of his voice will always have this weird sensation.

"SASUKE KUN!" I heard another voice before being tackled. It almost caught me off guard, but I stood in place.

"Yes..our guest.." Naruto marked.

"What's going on?" I looked at Naruto fiercely.

"Sasuke Kun, we just wanted you to be well aware that some of the sound ninja tried to do an uprising in a couple of my vicinities. Destroying many of my experiments, and killing many of my loyal servants." Orochimaru started to walk closer to Sakura and Tsunade.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked firmly. His presence and his chakara felt so filthy and tainted. I looked at Sakura to see her just staring at the floor.

 _-Intimidated? No, Tsunade is here.-_

"Well Sa..su..ke kun" Karin sang in my ear before stepping back.

"They're targeting you too, and maybe your family.." She finally let out.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled out.

"Figures.."

 _-Great, this is going to annoying-_

"Sakura, I also need you to make sure there wouldn't be any diseases unleashed from some of my labs. Even making antidotes if any of said diseases were unleashed into the world." Tsunade finally said after being silent.

"WHAAAAT?!" Sakura yelled out again.

"So what, me and Sasuke are suppose to leave our daughter...ALONE?! For said time to fix your stupid mistake!" She turned to Karin and Orochimaru, attesting she didn't want anything to do with them.

"Sakura.." I grasped her attention.

"You could be used to leaving us but I can't leave Sarada by herself. Do you know how much that would hurt her!?" She turned to me and then Naruto.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" She yelled. Before she had a chance to turn around and leave, I grabbed her by the arm. She was already crying. I don't blame her. She look so hurt and angry.

"Sakura chan...she could stay with Hinata and I and she won't be lonely with Baruto and Himawari.." Naruto stated, as he rose from his chair to walk towards the window.

"Hell no, especially if Baruto is there!" I hissed at Naruto, I heard Sakura let out a very so quiet giggle, amongst her angered breath.

"Sakura!" Yelled Tsunade.

"You're going, you're the only one we can trust to go on this mission." All eyes were on her.

"She could stay with Karin if you'd like Sakura Chan" Orochimaru said staring at Karin. Who frowned.

"Ehh..I'm not that great with kids though..." It's not I don't trust her with Sarada, but I'd rather not have Sarada be influenced by this woman.

"I'LL DO IT!" Tsunade said victoriously.

"Tsunade sama..." Watching Sakura turn toward her master.

"I agree with her Sakura. She's probably the only one I can let our daughter be with. As long as she calms down on her drinking habits while we're gone." I smirked at the frightening blonde Senju.

"Pfft. Nice to know you think so highly of me Uchiha."

"Only because Sakura is your student. And by the looks of it, you took excellent care of her."

"Sakura what do you say?" Orochimaru's voice said so stingily.

 _-If it wasn't for the truths set up, I'd slice that snake in half with a heart beat- I thought to myself, while trying to keep my sharingan from activating._

"Tsunade sama...please..please take care of her..."

"Sakura, not only are you my student, but you're almost like a daughter of my own. Sarada is the closest thing I have to a grandchild. She'll be up and drinking with us in no time!" She laughed out loud.

"Hn..I'll trap you in my genjutsu if you do all mighty senju sama" I walked up to Sakura and held her tight for a couple of seconds before turning to Naruto.

"When do we leave?" I finally asked.

"Three days from now. Crack of dawn. Gives you enough time to prepare your things and have Sarada set for Tsunade sama."

"Make it 5 days and I'll agree with no hesitation...I'd like to spend some time as a family since Sasuke just got back. For Sarada's sake. And for my sanity..." I looked at Sakura , with concerned eyes.

 _-This is going to be so annoying...-_

"I can't believe this!" I yelled as soon as we got through the threshold of our home.

"Sakura..." I heard him as he followed me in.

"Why didn't you stick up for our family Sasuke!?" I turned, yelling at Sasuke. HIs face was blank I don't know how to read him right now.

"Are you not concerned one bit about Sarda?" I felt tears rushing down my face. I don't know what I'm mad at more. The fect that we're helping Orochimaru, his former henchmen might be after me and Sarada, Naruto and Tsunade sama forcing me togo, leaving my daughter behind, or Sasuke seemingly not caring about our family.

"Out of all people Sasuke. You know better than I do, what if something happens to the both of us and we can't be there for her growing up? "

 _-Fuck, I shouldn't had said that-_

"...I didn't mean it like that anata..." I searched for his eyes, trying to see if I pissed him off. Knowing him, such fragile words like that can trigger him.

He let out a long sigh.

"Sakura, do you really think I'd let that happen?" He didn't yell nor did he seem angry after that last comment. I feel bad for saying that, but that's definitely what I'm thinking. Sometimes I just don't know how to stop myself from hurting him like this.

"The longest mission I've been on away from Sarada was three days days...when it was supposed to take a week to finish. I spent all night and day to complete that mission. I couldn't stand being away from her..."

He held me, close to his chest. I could hear his heart racing, I could feel his chakra flickering, and I could feel his body tensing.

"I don't know how you do it Sasuke. Being away for so long, away from us..."

"Ah..." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It's not like I don't want to be home. Me being away helps me understand how important you an Sarada mean to me. Everytime I come back, I feel a little more like a human being capable of being loved and too love. Every day, I watch the sun set, and the sun rise, remembering how great it feels to be by your side, in bed by night, and waking up to you. I look at the cherry blossom trees I walk past, reminding me of how beautiful you are. Everytime I hear a crying child, all I can think about are the times I missed being able to comfort Sarada, knowing you'd be holding her when she cries. I look up at the starry night sky knowing you're underneath it, somewhere. I don't have a day without the thought of being home to this.." Sasuke let out a breath I didn't know he held.

"Sakura..I love you, I love Sarada, and I love being home. But I want to wake up one day, without feeling guilt and resentment about the things I've done.." He held me even tighter. I could hear his heart racing faster. I looked up to see his face. I didn't know his eyes were shut, but as soon as I looked up at him, his eyes open to stare back at mine. It's terrifying to know that his rinnegan eye can see through everything and anything from a person, but his eyes, black onyx and the deep rich purple stared at me with a loving and yet broken look.

"Everything is going to be ok." He grabbed me by the chin and kissed me.

 _I know my english sucks I'm sorry. Its my second language and I'm trying really hard with my grammar. But I promise it will get better. I'll work even hard to try to spot my mistakes. Buuuuuuut, the next chapter is lemon so enjoy it. Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm also working on another series too. Thanks for all the support guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of a night spent with passion and lust, we spent it in bed. My arm wrapped around her, her legs entangled with mine. We just held each other that night, basking ourselves with our love. With the years that we've been married, and after the pursuit of our relationship, I've probably only told her how much she meant to me 4 times. Last night was extremely hard for me to tell her how I felt. She just kept pursuing her words towards me, but she was right. She didn't need to be dragged into this. I could had just sent her samples of everything and she could had worked at home. But maybe I didn't want to argue about it. Maybe I needed her with me, on this long alluring journey.

 _-Maybe I just didn't want to be alone this time again.-_ I thought.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She looks so peaceful sleeping. Knowing how outlandish her anger is sometimes, her strength can definitely kill me if she ever landed a hit on me. Her soft pink silk hair smells as sweet as her loving personality. I love her warm skin embracing mine.

 _-I love her.-_

I kissed the her forehead, and she stirred in her sleep. Cold sweat gleaming on her skin. Her eyes dancing behind her eyelids, and her mouth puckered.

"SASUKE KUN!" She jolted up crying and grabbing her chest where her heart was. She started crying. I didn't even notice her grabbing the kunai from under the pillow.

"Sakura?" I was as confused as she was. Next thing I knew, she tried to punch me with a forceful of chakra gleaming from her hands, I caught it with the same amount of chakra in hand. If I caught it normally, surely my wrist would had shattered.

"Sasuke..." She blinked, trying to understand what had happened.

"What happened Sakura?" I let her hand go, and I reached for the Kunai from the other hand.

"You...I...your chidori..." She started crying harder again, grabbing her chest once more. I pulled her in close. I knew what she was talking about. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory, and her mind played a trick on her due to the stressful circumstances.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." I noticed her trembling.

"I will never do that again. You know that Sakura..." I said convincingly. BUt a sting to my heart, its nothing I could take back. So blinded by revenge, I almost killed her. The love of my life. One of the things that kept me up at night, was thinking I could have had Sakura's blood stained onto my hands.

"I'll make some tea..." She got up from my arm and rolled out of bed.

She tried to convince me to get a new left arm attached, but the reason behind it is because it's a daily reminder that I could hand killed my best friend, destroyed Konoha, and spill Sakura's blood onto it. Like I almost did years ago.

 _-Fuck...-_ I threw on my pants, grabbed my cloak and her coat. I followed suit into the kitchen, I could hear her crying on the table as the water boiled.

"Let's go for a walk? I can't sleep, I've been awake all night..." A walk sounds nice. It's almost dawn anyways. We could watch the sunrise together.

Under her sniffles and croaked throat, she let out a quiet "Sure".

"Sasuke kun..." I peeked over into her direction as I was putting on my shoes. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hn.." I grabbed her closer to me and hugged her tight.

"I love you Sasuke..." She said it uncertainly. Draw back from our memories I assume.

I'm still al little shaken up after that nightmare...

 _-What's wrong with you? He's different now, he's changed for the better. Stop it!-_

My thoughts were racing.

 _-Sasuke could kill you now if he wanted, but he doesn't so stop it-_

I grabbed onto Sasuke's arm a little tighter.

"What?" He asked while he turned his head to look at me.

"It's just cold.." I lied. I can't help but have that dream play over and over again in my head. It feels so real. My heart's still racing from the thought of Sasuke's chidori piercing my body...

"Sasuke?" I broke the silence. He just turned his head again to look at me.

"What is it like travelling alone?" I looked back at him.

"Well for one, all you have to worry about is protecting yourself, and worrying only of yourself.." He shot up into the sky. He looked like he was searching for answers in the stars.

"Having you with me on this mission puts a lot on stake for me. If I engage in battle, my first thought is to make sure you're safety will come before mine. Any emotional set back could hinder my actions as well. I'm pretty sure if you saw someone break blood, you'd rush to me without any thought. But that can also get you into trouble. It's probably going to be as much of a struggle like when we traveled when you were carrying Sarada."

"I guess you're right.." I looked down, moving one of my arms to out a hand on my belly. Honestly, it was difficult going day by day through long distances, but everything was ok because Sasuke kun was with me.

"Want to have another baby Sa..su..ke..kun.." I rang in his ear giggling.

He looked at me with wide eyes, but his cheeks flushed with red.

"You're funny" I was hoping he would say yes, but I knew it was a question to break the seriousness of the conversation.

 _-Another baby? We're supposed revive the Uchiha clan and we only have one child? C'MON SASUKE!-_ My mind was racing now.

That question was supposed to be a joke. How would Sarada feel if we came home after 9 months with a new baby. _"Here Sarada, this is your new baby sibling. Papa is leaving again, so we need to take care of it while he's gone...blah blah blah"_

"We'll have another one after we come back.." I looked at Sasuke who was just looking straight ahead of us.

"I decided after this mission not to put our family at risk. I won't do mission where I'd be gone for too long, and I'd stay home more often."

"Sasuke..." I let go of his arm and just stopped in the middle of the trail. I could feel tears forming. And as one of them fell onto my cheek, Sasuke brushed his hand to catch it. He cupped my cheek and pulled my face up to meet with his.

"Sakura, I love you." His lips collided with mine. The kiss was full of emotions. It caught me off guard that I forgot to breath. I pulled away from it.

"I love you to baka.." I lunged at him, my arms wrapped around his neck, and I stood on my toes to kiss him back. This time almost knocking him over.

"Let's go back home?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I was hoping we'd watch the sunrise together..." He turned away, his face turning red again. My heart melted a little bit. Normally I'd suggest romantic things like this.

"There's a cherry blossom tree near training ground 6. It amazing, it reminds me of you when I pass it to spare with Naruto." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the direction leading to the training grounds.

 _-I love you Sasuke Kun!-_ My thoughts were yelling over again. He's not one to display his feelings about me, so seeing this unpredictable side of him makes me fall in love with him all over again.

We finally arrived to the beautiful cherry blossom tree. There weren't any flowers blooming on them yet, but I could see thousands of budding flowers.

 _-It'll be a gorgeous once they bud-_ I thought.

Sasuke grabbed me by the waist and took us to a sturdy branch near the top. He patted the empty space next to him. His back turned to the trunk, while facing me. I knelt down to kiss him but instead I was met with his index finger and pointing finger tapping the middle of my forehead.

"Don't worry too much.." He said with a smirk on his face.

 _-Better than a kiss-_ I giggled to myself.

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He held me tightly under his cloak, our body heat keeping us warm. The sky was lit with beautiful hues of red, pink, and orange.

"Let's have a visit at the compound tomorrow.." I turned to see him just watching the sunrise.

"With Sarada?" I asked him. He just nodded his head.

"The last time Sarada and I were there was right before her 10th birthday paying respect to your parents." I noted.  
"We also did the normal tending around the main house and a little dusting inside too."

"Thank you" He said as i felt his grip tightened.

"If you and Sarada want, we could stay the night there..." He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I mean the last time we stayed in there was the few months after we got married, until you decided to relocate to a manor closer to the hokage tower before you left again..."

Honestly, it was a house, not a home, not just yet. There were plenty of rooms, and at the time, Sasuke and I thought it would be reasonable to settle for something smaller in the meantime. Sasuke and I agreed that once we started to have more children that we finally move back. But I understand that it still brings back terrible memories, but why not rid them with nicer ones. If anything, the manor was closer to the Hokage tower, and closer to the hospital. I honestly didn't want Sasuke cooped up in that place by himself while he waited for me to get back from work. But I never really asked him if it bothered him at all, going back there.

 _-The Uchiha compound huh...-_ Maybe after all this time, my family grown a little more, it would be ok.

"Sasuke kun?" I stared down at her as the sun was finally over the horizon. She looked up to meet with my eyes. Her green emerald eyes gleamed under the sun's rays.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Being..well being in a house where you grew up in, the same house where...you saw..well everything?" Her eyes stared harder at me with concern and guilt.

"Of course it does.."

She looked down and started to swing her legs like a fidgety child.

"It's nice living in our own manor, I just don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you or anything.." I could sense her awkwardness about the conversation.

"It'll be ok" I hummed at her.

"But you won't be comfortable!" She turned towards me again, this time with regret and sadness.

"Who said that? I used to live there, I lived there even after the events took fold. I lived there up until I decided to leave..." I caught anymore of my words acknowledging that those last few words hit Sakura to the core.

"Look anata, I want to make great memories there again. The past is the past, nothing can change that. We could only change for a better future." I looked at her, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Stop crying...it's getting annoying.." I pouted, as I reached for her chin and kissed her on the lips softly, but before I can even pull back, I could feel her pushing her lips harder onto mine. After just a few seconds of our lips meeting she pulled back away from me to catch her breath.

"I love you..." She painted, with a single tear falling, her cheeks red, and hand a hazy facial expression.

"Let's go back to bed.." I grabbed her hand as we both jumped down. She slipped on the dewy grass but before she fell forward, I caught her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." I finally let out.

With the soft mattress to my back, and the warm sheets that entangled our body, I could feel Sasuke's hand touching my skin, feeling every inch of my body. His soft kisses on my neck leading a path down to my chest. The air was thick with lust, it was getting hotter by the minute.

I moaned as his lips caressed one of my nips, already peaked from the cold.

"Sa..su..ke.." I moaned as he looked up to meet my gaze. His eye red from his sharingan activating.

Looking into his eyes just turned me on even more. I have so much pleasure knowing he likes to engrave all of our love lust moments like it'll be our last.

His right hand reached between my legs while his mouth focused on biting, sucking, and licking my breast. He rubbed my sensitive mound. I let out a squeal of enjoyment. I was getting so close. I could feel a knotch in my abdomen, unraveling itself.

"More...please.." I growed more desperate for Sasuke's touch. But before I could climax, Sasuke looked up at me with a smirk.

"Hn...more what?" He teased, but he hadn't released his hand from between me.

"More of you..please Sasuke Kun.." As soon as I said that, he shifted himself, leading kisses that barely touch my skin, trailing to the warmth between my legs.

I moaned louder. I know he enjoys my body quivering under the movement of his lips and tongue. I didn't hold back on a pleasurable scream as I finally reach a breaking point. He pulled away from between me, at the same time he pulled two fingers out of me, he whipped away my juices dripping on his chin and smirked.

"What's wrong Sakura." He's such a tease when it comes to foreplay. His demeanor changes completely, from uptight emotionless asshole, to a lust hungry man. Yeah ok, I've been deprived too, but when Sasuke gets like this, after months of being away, I let him take what he's missed, what he's craved the most. Our love making is the best, but when it's just pure lustful sex, it's amazing.

As soon as I pleaded for him to be inside me, all I could feel was his hard length thrust inside me. I moaned so loud, I swear the neighbors were freaked out.

"Sasuke..kun.." My nails digging into his back. His mouth landing on my collar bone as I can feel his teeth digging into mine as he thrusted harder and faster.

I love this, I love him, I missed him so much. Finally being able to relieve some stress, he let go of his bite and kissed me hard. Our tongues intertwining, battling for control.

"Sakura...I'M...!"

"MAMA! PAPA! I'M HOME!" We both heard the door slam open, we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Shit..." I hissed.

 _-I was so fucking close.-_

I slowly pulled out of Sakura as she covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

The footsteps of our daughter came closer and closer to our door. I could sense her moving her hand to the doorknob.

"Sarada, your mother has been up all night, she's asleep on me. I'll come out in a little bit ok?" I talked loud enough for her to hear pass the door but not loud enough, to the pretending sleeping Sakura.

"Ok..." I heard her whisper through the door.

"Goodmorning papa!" I could hear her footsteps fade away into her room.

I tried to stay as calm as possible and sound realistic as possible while the whole time Sakura had my length in her mouth.

Her tongue treasuring from the base to the tip. Her mouth was so moist and warm that I didn't hold back. Grabbing the back of her head, making her swallow every inch of me as I released my seed in the back of her throat. I let out a strained cry of pleasure and ecstasy.

 _-Fuck I love her-_

As she sucked me dry and licked me clean, she looked up at me with the biggest grin.

"Want some breakfast?" She giggled. Her silky pink hair messy, and her face still flushed with red.

"I was thinking sausage." She winked at me as she got up to throw some clothes on.

"Hn.." All I could do was just watch her cover her naked body with an old shirt of mine, some fresh lacy undies, and her black spandex.

 _-I could just admire her like this all day-_ I thought.

My stare from her was broken when she started to throw clothes at my face.

"Hurry up and be decent!" I threw on the boxers, pants, and shirt she threw at me.

"I guess we'll have to finish later." I threw at her, watching her with her cheeks still flushed red. I watched her hands glow with green, as she healed herself from all the bite marks and bruises I left on her skin. When she was done, she walked over to me. Pushing me back onto the bed, her on top of me.

"Your turn.." She flirtatiously said to me.

Only Sakura can turn a healing session into something sensual, as she moved her glowing hands throughout my body, touching me ever so slightly. She let out the cutest giggle when she realized, every touch she made, made my body tense to it's core. I hate her for it, but I can't help love her for it. Once all the scratches and bite marks were healed, she grabbed me by the hand and led our way to Sarada's room.

"Good morning Sarada!" She said with the happiest tune in her voice.

"Good morning mama!" Sarada excitedly pronounced as she cover her mouth for a yawn.

I just glared at her with a blank expression. Furious that we were interrupted but not because it was Sarada just coming home. As I walked away from the door frame I could hear Sarada speaking to her mother.

"What's wrong with papa?" She looked puzzled before I left.

"He's just in a bad mood sweetie. But making him eat breakfast will make him feel better." I heard Sakura say as I pulled the kettle from the facet.

 _-I'm only in a bad mood because we didn't finish the way we wanted too-_ I thought to myself.

"What should I make for the picnic?" Sakura asked as she stepped behind me to wrap her arms around me.

"Onigiri is always good. Maybe a large bento we could all share too." I placed down the kettle on the stove and with my finally free hand, I grabbed her hand, making her whole body move to face me.

I leaned in for a kiss when I heard Sarada yawn right around the corner, and froze in place.

"What are you guys doing?" She looked at us with a 'omg ew really' look.

"Couldn't you guys just wait till I'm not here she said, as she pulled her chair, sat down, and placed her head down into her folded arms on the table.

"Nothing, papa just wanted me to examine his eyes really quick." Sakura explained,as she waved a hand in front of her face to hide her indefinitely red cheeks.

"Ok, it's weird seeing you guys do that in front of me, but I've never seen papa kiss you...so..I thought..never mind...papa can we train more after breakfast?" Shes quick to learn how to steer away from an awkward conversation.

"Aaah" I grabbed my chair right next to hers, not making eye contact with my own daughter.

I could see her glaring at me underneath her hair covered face.

"You're weird papa." She said as she turned back into the table.

"Why are you back so early Sarada?" Sakura asked while pouring out our coffee and Sarada's tea.

"Chouchou had to train with her papa so I left." Sarada said grumpily. From the looks of it, she takes not liking to wake so early from me.


End file.
